Chara
by Lord Kharl
Summary: The first human who fell to the underworld, why he fell, the friends he made and the adventures he went on until his demise. Rated T for reason, check out the warning inside the story...
1. Chapter 1

**Between Life and Death**

Hey! So I've decided to start a new story for now, will continue the other one but I'm kinda stuck on that on and this has been on my mind for a while!

 **Mentions of suicide and self harm, please don't read if you get triggered by those. I love all of you guys and so that's why I'm putting that there, please don't get any ideas from this.**

* * *

 **IF THERE EVER HAPPENS TO BE SOMETHING GOING ON AND YOU FEEL ALONE AND WANT TO KILL YOURSELF PLEASE RETHINK IT**

 **CALL:** 1 (800) 273-8255

National Suicide Prevention Lifeline - **USA**

Hours: 24 hours, 7 days a week

Languages: English, Spanish

 **Website:** www. suicide prevention life line . org **\- NO SPACES IN BETWEEN THE WORDS**

 **Samaritans UK & ROI **  
National  
 **Contact by:** Face to Face - Phone - Letter: - E-mail:

 **Hotline:** +44 (0) 8457 90 90 90 (UK - local rate)

 **Hotline:** +44 (0) 8457 90 91 92 (UK minicom)

 **Hotline:** 1850 60 90 90 (ROI - local rate)

 **Hotline:** 1850 60 90 91 (ROI minicom)

 **Website:** samaritans . org - **NO SPACES IN BETWEEN**

 **www . iasp . info / resources / Crisis _ Centres / Europe / NO SPACES BETWEEN**

* * *

Chara will be a guy in this story as well

 **I don't own Undertale! And once again the disclaimer is gonna be in this chapter only 'cause lets face it, there is no way I'd be able to make a cool game like this!**

* * *

The boy kept climbing the mountain, despite the screaming in his legs. Tears rolled down his face as he stumbled over the rocky areas on the mountain, he just wanted to be alone. Red liquid stained his sleeves and some parts of his top. This would be it.

The boy clumsily made it to an opening in the mountain and peered down, it was pitch black almost like the sky. The boy took in a gulp of air and looked at the last of rays of the sun, feeling the wind once more before he shut his his eyes remembering the orangeish yellow glow that emitted from the sun. With a small serene smile he turned his back on the opening and let out a breath as he let his body fall backwards into oblivion with his last breath.

. . .

"Asriel, don't go so far" a woman called out to a small child who was running around in the yellow flower field that grew the most since it was one of the only places it got sun from the outside,

"I won't, don't worry mom!" the boy called back at a woman who was draped in purple and blue clothing.

Asriel laughed and ran around in circles tracing the outline of the flower patch, finally the boy got tired and fell onto the flower patch, he turned his head towards his mother who was gathering who knows what and then looked back up, wondering what it would be like to be at the surface. As Asriel kept fantasizing about the surface he swore he could hear something coming down, _something_ falling down.

"M-mom!" Asriel stuttered out calling over his mother who was alerted and quickly and went over to her son. The goat woman's ear twitched as she sense something coming down, she grabbed Asriel right as a body struck hard onto the flower bed, sort of cushioning the fall. … not really. .. Asriel pulled away from his mother to look at the body. The goat boy inspected the fallen body and gasped at the sight and hid into his mother's clothes, not wanting to see such a thing.

The goat woman pried her son off and checked to see what Asriel looked away from. As soon as she saw the blood covered thing she gasped and started fusing over the human, and picked them up. "I think it's a human, they're injured pretty bad. Let's go Asriel, we'll take them home with us and wait for them to wake up," she smiled and led the way from the ruiney place to their house.

"Hey mom, will dad be home when we get there? " the goat boy inquired trying to get the image of the bloody human. His mother smiled at him and nodded,

"Yes, he should be home" she she smiled and wondered at what could have led the human child down to their world. She shook her head not wanting to think of any possibilities except for that they tripped.

The two walked in silence until they arrived at an opening with a dead tree with lots and lots of flower petals, most of them being roses. The two entered with Asriel bounding to whichever room he thought his father was in.

"Asgore? We're back!" the woman called and walked to the left and entered the living room where she saw her son on the couch with her husband.

"Welcome back Toriel. How was the outing?" he asked with a smile and turned to Toriel, his smile faltered and left in an instant when he saw what his wife was holding. "Torie, what is that?"

Before Toriel could explain Asriel jumped up, "It's a HUMAN!" he shouted making Toriel shush him, she didn't want the child waking up yet. Asgore got up and scratched his head, he wasn't sure of what to do.

"Dear?" Toriel questioned, unsure of what her husband was thinking of. Asgore motioned for Toriel to follow which she did but stopped mid step, "Asriel, its getting rather late you should sleep. After all, Sans and Papyrus will be here tomorrow to hang out with you and to take you to Mettaton's show" she spoke and nodded for him to go, he nodded and let out a small yawn which he tried to stifle but to his embarrassment went through. Toriel chuckled and ruffled her son's head and shooed him away with a smile. "Sleep well dear, get rested up" she whispered and Asriel gave her and Asgore a quick smile before disappearing into his room.

"Let's get the child cleaned up and bandaged," he sighed, not knowing any other options, as he knew his wife was going to be overprotective of the child. "Luckily I cleaned out our spare bedroom for the two for tomorrow, we can have the child sleep there for now, after..." he trailed off, Toriel understood what he meant and the two went to the bathroom and got started to take the kids clothing off, "Asriel and the child seem to be the same size, can you go get some clothes from him?" he asked and watched as Toriel left to get some clothes.

Asgore sighed and wet a cloth with warm water and set it aside, he quickly finished undressing the child, leaving the underwear on, not wanting to invade any boundaries and privacy. He stared at the child's arms, and chest that was adorned by deep and long cuts, he softly started to clean away the blood that had dried there, ' _what could have happened?_ ' he asked himself but the answer seemed obvious.

Toriel knocked on her son's door and got a muffled enter, "Sorry Asriel, would it be okay if I borrowed some clothes from you?" she asked, the boy nodded and fell back onto the the pillow and tried to go to sleep.

He couldn't help his mind wandering to the human, "Hey mom?" he called out and heard Toriel stop going through his draws for clothes, meaning he could continue, "Whats going to happen to the human? Are they going to live with us?" he pondered and heard Toriel sigh.

She went over to his bed with clothes in her hand and felt the weight of her on the bed, "I'm not sure, the child will stay here until they are recovered, then we can ask them of what will happen. In the mean time yes, the human will stay here." she offered him a smile and bid him goodnight once more and laid a small kiss on his forehead, "sleep well," Toriel whispered and left the room and went back to Asgore and the child.

"Tori, the child is, wow I don't even know how to explain it. He's so young and yet so," he stopped as he felt tears coming to his eyes, "He's around Asriel's age and yet as so many scars and cuts on him." he choked out, thinking what would lead the child to this. Toriel's gaze softened towards the child and shook her head as she also got on the floor next to Asgore and laid the clothes on the floor. They finished washing the boy and got him dressed in Asriel's clothes, the two got up and looked at each other, "You go put the child to bed, I'll clean up the bathroom," Asgore whispered heartbroken at what he had seen. Toriel nodded and left with the child in her arms and arrived at the spare bedroom and quietly opened the door and smiled to herself as she saw how Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton had decorated the room since they all took turns sleeping there, each one had their own special 'corner' of the room. Toriel laid the child into the bed and tucked him in, making sure he was fine, she looked at him a little more. His brown hair went over to the side, his face distorted with pain, his entire body pale from the loss of blood he underwent. "Be safe child," she whispered and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead just like she did with her own son and finally left the room so she could go find her husband.

She found Asgore going back to the kitchen and proceeded to go after him. They sat down at the table in complete silence, both unsure of what to say. Toriel stared at the light brown table while Asgore studied Toriel's pained expression. "Tori dear, what will we do?" he whispered, Toriel shook her head, even she didn't know what to do.

"I'm not sure but I don't think it would be wise for Papyrus and Sans to be over to-"

"Asriel's been looking forward to this for a while, we can't just tell him no now. Also, I don't think the child will be waking up anytime soon, it should be fine." he finished, trying to let the day for tomorrow go smoothly. Toriel looked at Asgore questioningly, still not convinced. "Look, it'll be better, Sans is responsible and Papyrus can take Asriel to their house if things go south," he explained. It did make sense to have someone there as well. Toriel let out a long sigh and sat in silence as she though over what Asgore laid out.

"I see, well then when they are over I shall inform the two." she thought on it more, she knew Asriel would be safe with Papyrus, it only made sense. Toriel gave a smile to Asgore and the two finally left to go to sleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Asriel blinked his eyes and rubbed them, and as he remembered that the skeletons would be coming to play with him he jumped out of bed with a huge grin. The boy from yesterday in the back of his mind. It had been awhile since he saw the skeleton brothers. The boy rummaged through his dresser and grabbed some clothes and threw them on and ran out of his room, slamming the door behind and shouting down the hall for Toriel and Asgore.

Toriel appeared in the hallway with a stern look on her face, Asgore came out as well with a duster and looked at Asriel, both of them put their finger to their lips indicating for him to quite down. Asriel looked down in shame but none the less he went to his parents and gave them a quick morning hug before slipping his hand in Toriel's and went to the kitchen letting Asgore finish the cleaning.

"Now my child, what would you like for breakfast?" she asked standing around, waiting for Asriel to makeup his mind.

"PANCAKES!" exclaimed aloud and instantly remembered, "Sorry mom," he muttered out and saw the smile that flashed on his mother's face. "Mom, hey mom!" he started, trying to get Toriel's attention,

"What is it little one?" she asked as she continued to make the breakfast, at that moment Asgore also joined in and sat down at the table.

"How's the human? Will I get to play with them soon?" he asked hopefully, his eyes full of energy. Toriel looked at Asgore, unsure of what to say.

"Not yet kiddo, he needs to get better first and then some. Maybe though, it all depends." Asgore smiled. The three continued talking while Toriel cooked and finally finished, making the food and set it all out on the table, "This looks absolutely fantastic Tori!" Asgore cried out in pure bliss at the look and smell of the food. Asriel beat Asgore to the home made syrup and poured it all over his food with a laugh,

"Haha! To slow dad!" he laughed out, Toriel just shook her head at the antics, it was nice to have the family all together like this every day and every night... excluding the nights that Asriel would go over to the others and stay there for the evening. The three ate and continued to talk, Asriel talking about what was going on in school and how it was getting boring, they continued like this for a while until they heard the door open with a loud bang and with lots of shouts. Toriel's eyes widened and quickly went to the front of the house to hush the one who was shouting, she had a guess it was Papyrus.

"HUSH!" she shouted furiously at the tall skeleton now standing before her, getting a confused look from both skeletons. Toriel sighed and indicated for the brothers to follow her, they made it to the kitchen and sat down, Toriel got them pancakes and started to discus about the human who fell down.

Sans and Papyrus listened with wide eyes at what the goat woman was telling them. "He's staying in the guest room until he wakes up and then we're gonna interrogate him!" he smiled, pleased with himself that he used a much longer word, Asgore shook his head,

"No we won't Asriel, we'll talk to him about what happened." he chuckled, "I don't think the kid would want to be interrogated first thing when he wakes up," Asriel made a face but kept eating his food and conversing with the two skeleton brothers. Sans interrupted them only to make a stupid pun. Everyone was happy.

.

.

The boy's eyes fluttered open, anger boiled in him as he took a breath in and felt stinging on his body, he let out a blood curdling scream and scratched at the bandages trying to get them off and sunk his finger nails into his skin and the already made cuts and drawing out more blood.

Everyone in the kitchen went cold as they heard the scream, Asgore shot up and ran towards the room, telling something to Toriel which she didn't get.

"Papyrus, take Asriel and go to your house, I'll call you later, please go now." she begged and dragged Asriel off the chair and into Papryus's arms, Asriel protested and begged to stay but his mother was having none of it. "Sans please help us." she whispered and led the skeleton to the room where Asgore was trying to get the boy to stop.

"What did you do to me?" the boy shouted and kept clawing at himself making the blood gush faster and pool at the base of his feet. He ignored the fact that the ones surrounding him weren't even human.

"Please child stop!" Asgore exclaimed, trying to get a good hold on the boy but to no avail.

"You! YOU!" everyone could tell how upset and in pain the boy was in, "You undid all my hard work! I was almost there!" he screamed, Asgore finally caught the boy's wrist and stopped him from harming himself even more. "Let go of me!" he shouted and bit Asgore which made him immediately let go of the child who in turn hopped off the bed and dodged Toriel who tried to grab him, blood trailed after the boy who bumped into Sans who had waited out in the hallway. With one more push the boy almost made it past Sans but the short skeleton grabbed him and pinned him to the ground.

"I would stop before you lose to much blood and die human," Sans commented but only earned a deathly chuckle from the human, but no words followed after.

"P-please let me bandage you," Toriel stuttered out. A growl emitted from the boy but no other protest was shown. Sans cautiously let the boy up and led him into the room and shut the door just in case he tried to escape again.

"Tori there is a medicine kit under the bed, it should have bandages," Asgore spoke tiredly, Toriel got the kit out and had the boy sit on the bed as she reapplied medicine and started to wrap the child in bandages. After they finished they all sat in silence until the boy's stomach gave him away. He looked down in embarrassment and hugged his stomach as to not make it make noise. Toriel giggled and got up and led everyone to the kitchen

"Please follow me, we still have pancakes. Ah! Are you allergic to anything?" she quickly asked with worry, the boy raised a questioning look but shook his head. "Well umm child, what shall we call you?" she finally asked and watched many different emotions cross his face,

"" they strained to hear what the boy mumbled,

"Speak a little louder kiddo," Sans yawned and in the end got a dirty look from the boy.

"Chara," he smiled, the smile taking everyone off guard. One moment the boy was- they stopped and decided not to dwell on it to much for now.

"Well Chara, welcome to the underworld." Asgore greeted, the other two also shot him a smile and all of hem took a seat, Toriel quickly got up and grabbed a new plate for Chara and watched as the boy hesitantly took some of the food and put it on his plate.

"T-thank you for the food," he whispered and put some of it in his mouth, ' _This is much better then being around those stupid ignorant humans_ ' Chara concluded

* * *

 **Ha! So I hope you guys like this new story :D  
** Feel free to review and follow :D

 **Lord Kharl OUT!**


	2. Chap 2

**The start of brotherness**

* * *

Chara ate his food with much gusto, savouring the flavour of the pancakes. It indeed was much better then the food he took from his parents. Toriel and Asgore watched in silence as the child ate, seemingly oblivious to the world at the moment.

The silence crushing the two adults, they couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as they continued to sit in silence not knowing what to say. Sans stood around awkwardly, wondering if he could leave but he had a feeling Toriel would have him stay. They continued to eat their pancakes without any noise, they all watched as Chara kept stabbing his food before viciously shovelling it into his mouth,

"I've come to end you." Chara grinned out wickedly much to the surprise of the 3 monsters, Chara slowly looks up sticking his tongue out and stabbed another pancakes "See? These pancakes we're asking for it." He showed as he lifted it up, letting the syrup drip down

The three monsters sighed in unison at this remark. "Yes! Defeat the pancake menace!" Asgore chimed in as he stabbed at his own plate of pancakes while giving his best evil laugh

Toriel interjected, "Now Asgore dear, there will be time to play with Chara soon, we should all enjoy breakfast and get acquainted with our guest." She gave a smile

Asgore gave a solemn look to Toriel, "alright honey, now Chara, how did you make your way to the opening to our world? Last I remember the opening was far, far up in the mountains.

Chara looked up from his plate and states coldly," I wanted to die." a suffocating silence filled the room. "But then you came and ruined that. Can't say I'm too upset with it, after all these pancakes are otherworldly." Chara finished and gave Toriel a smile

"Surely you can't mean that, do you child?" Toriel asked with a quiver in her voice. "What if Asgore and I could offer you a better life, with no more pain or worry?" She questioned again, a warm tone emanating from her. "I'd have to think about it, I still have the scars from before." Chara spoke calmly as he pulled up his sleeves to reveal scarred arms to which everyone in the room gasped. Chara chuckled, "If you think that's bad, you should see my legs." He exclaimed as he reached for his pants leg. "Enough!" Asgore pleaded, "please no more child." He finished silently

"Well they don't disappear overnight, If you all truly wish to help me, then you'll have to see it all and accept me, I think that's how it goes anyway." Chara stayed crouched at his pants leg. "You ready?"

Asgore looked to Toriel and Sans waiting for them to nod, Sans was the first to agree, Toriel followed after much deliberation. Chara pulled his pants leg up as far as he could and showed his mutilated thighs and calves to the three shocked monsters, Toriel began crying.

'Why! Why would you do this to yourself!" She exclaimed, the tears making her stutter. "Why?!" Rushing to take Chara in her arms.

"Because nobody came, and because I can." he stated in an empty voice as he was swept up by Toriel held the boy close, sobbing. Asgore came and hugged her from behind whispering into her ear.

"It's going to be fine, we'll get him better." He finished and began nuzzling her neck, after a while of this Toriel's sobbing finally subsided and she loomed upon chara with a fire in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter that nobody came then, we are here now and we will be forever." She finished as she planted a small kiss on Chara's forehead and set him down.

"Thanks miss, err, what should I can you all?" Chara asked.

"Well, I am Toriel, this adorable oaf is my Asgore and the short skeleton over there is Sans." Toriel pointed to Sans sitting in a large recliner to which he waved back. "There are more monsterkind to meet, but that will come later."

"It's very nice to meet you my child" Asgore smiled, his deep voice coming out and bowed.

"Same from me, kiddo." Sans called out from his recliner.

"You'll be meeting someone very special to Asgore and I today." Toriel stated, as she gave Asgore a shy smile. "I do hope Papyrus hasn't driven him crazy with all his talk of puzzles."

"I'm sure it's fine darling, I'd take Papyrus' messages of self love being ingrained into Asriel over anything else." Asgore chimed in with a light laugh.

"Yeah Tory, Paps is the best babysitter I'd recommend." Sans spoke up once again

"Who are these Papyrus and Asriel?" Chara inquired, interrupting them,

"Well, Paps is my bro." Sans spoke, appearing next to Chara, causing him to jump. "Careful kid, you look like you saw a ghost." Sans chuckled.

"How did yo-" before Chara could say anymore Toriel interjected.

"And Asriel is our son." Toriel smiled as she gave Asgore a kiss on the cheek. Asgore blushed,

"Yes, the next heir to the kingdom." Asgore said proudly catching Chara's attention.

"Tori, could you call Papyrus and ask him to bring Asriel home? I don't want to put any more stress on Chara, it'd be best for him to meet them."

"I'm on it" Toriel said as she whipped out a small flip phone and fiddled with it until she heard a knock at the door. "Now who could that be?" She said as a voice outside exclaimed.

"IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SANS ALERTED ME THAT YOU WISHED FOE THE GREAT, BUT NOT QUITE AS GREAT AS I, PRINCE ASRIEL TO COME HOME."

"Yeah! The great Papyrus has chauffeured the great Prince Asriel around Snowdin long enough!" A smaller voice called out next and bounded towards Toriel the moment she opened the door.

"My my, I see the Great Prince Asriel is quite rambunctious today." Toriel remarked. "Thanks papyrus for watching over little Azzie."

"NO PROBLEM MY QUEEN, IT IS ALL IN A DAYS WORK FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!."

He said as he marched into the house with Asriel joining him, stepping in time with each footfall. "Now Papyrus, can playtime stop for a moment? We have a special announcement to make." Toriel sternly motioned for papyrus to stop, which he did.

"Yes, my dear Toriel and I have welcomed a human into our home, his name is Chara." Asgore halted before finally bellowing, "SANS. PLEASE BRING CHARA TO MEET ASRIEL AND YOUR BROTHER."

"Comin," A deep voice echoed from in the other room, soon after Sans and Chara emerged. Asriel immediately ran to Chara,

"Whoa, you're a human? I've never seen one of you guys before." circling Chara looking him and up down, "You don't even have any fur, or horns! and you've got this squishy, something." Asriel poked at Chara's stomach, "Earlier mom and I found you and you were cov-"

"Asriel!" Asgore and Toriel both exclaimed stopping their son from saying anymore.

Chara did a double take on the heir, "So a weakling like you is gonna be king?" Chara stated bluntly making everyone freeze, their eyes on Asriel who was staring at Chara with his mouth open.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Asriel shouted back, balling his hands into fists, Chara laughed as he knew Asriel had no real response. "I-I'M NOT WEAK!" He shouted once more, getting flustered by the human.

Chara laughed even harder, "Haha! Really? I mean look at you! You're just so easy to bully," Asriel turned bright red, wishing and praying his parents would step in and stop Chara from bullying him.

Toriel smiled to Asgore, "Looks like they'll get along just fine," she chuckled and left with the other three to the kitchen, letting her son and Chara get acquainted with each other. Asriel was in awe of Chara, even though Chara was making fun of him. He could tell that Chara was strong, it was something with his aura.

"What're you looking at goat boy?" Chara goaded, trying to get another rise out of Asriel.

"Uh-Uh, nothing! You just seem so strong, and you're still my size!" Asriel exclaimed, determined not to let Chara get under his skin again so soon. "Are all humans like you?" He questioned attempting to break the stare he had on Chara.

Clara stopped, fighting the blush at the complement, "Well, no, some of us are really tall, like your dad, and some are short like me, even though they're way older. Then there are weak ones who tend not to live as much and strong ones who are pretty good." Chara waved her hands, imitating a tall man and then an old crone with a walking stick. "Then there are thin ones, and fat ones and some just in the middle!" he finished,

"Boy, humans sure are interesting, did mom and dad give you a room yet?" Asriel inquired as he made his way towards the hallway with the bedrooms.

"Well, Im going to be bunking with you." Just as Chara finished Asriel stopped.

"B-Bunking, w-w-with me?!" Asriel stuttered out. "B-But I only have one bed!" The goat boy was visibly shaking, "A-and I've never had to share a room before." Asriel whispered.

"It's gonna be alright shortie, that bed looked pretty big and I wont bully you as long as you stay on your side." Chara stuck his tongue out at Asriel, taunting him, "Besides, I have a feeling your mom will get another bed in there." he finished with a slightest hint of a smile.

"Yeah! This is gonna be so fun!" Asriel exclaimed, once he finally got the idea, he was pretty excited.

"You're like two sides of a coin aren't ya goat boy?" Chara laughed, "You go from one emotion to the next in the blink of an eye."

Asriel shrugged his shoulders, "I get it from my parents." He bleated shyly, "My kingly flair!" He flaunted his arms in a noble way, "Comes from my father, and my gentle heart, comes from my mom."

Chara spoke up, "Uh, I hate to break your heart but thats how that works goat boy."

"O-of course it is! Mr. Gaster told me so!" Asriel's strong facade faltered, he hated being wrong.

"Gaster?" Chara asked quizzically, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah! He's the royal scientist, he knows lots of things, he has a really weird way of speaking though." Asriel put his hands out in front of him and started waving them, "Something like this."

"You mean sign language?" Chara pondered, annoyance seeping into his voice.

"No, no, not sign language, here, I'll write it down for you." Asriel finished as he walked over to the desk and began writing furiously. "Come here Chara." He invited. Chara looked down to see hands making various signs and shapes coloured in and empty. "See? Its hard to explain."

"Well, you're right about that." Chara chuckled trying to determine how Asriel could even understand this himself, "Could I meet him?" Chara asked, filled with curiosity.

"Uh." Asriel began sweating again, "Mr Gaster doesn't really like visitors, even dad rarely speaks to him since Sans normally carries whatever messenger he has to dad."

"You weren't supposed to talk to him, were you." Chara began to grill Asriel on how he even spoke to Gaster.

"Uh-" Asriel got out before the door to the bedroom crashed open and a tall skeleton landed on the floor then scrambled to his feet.

"A REAL LIFE HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted in awe, "SO VERY NICE TO MEET YOU, I, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IM SURE YOU HAVE HEARD OF MY MANY GREAT FEATS FROM SANS." Papyrus enthusiastically hollered, planting his leg on the chair and striking a heroic pose.

"Whoa! Mr Papyrus, my name is Chara, a pleasure." he chipped, totally caught off guard by how load the skeleton was.

"MY MY, WHAT A LOVELY HUMAN." Papyrus exclaimed as he strode over to Chara and took his hand to shake it vigorously.

"Why thank you sir Papyrus." Chara announced, imitating his best royal voice and pretending to knight Papyrus with an invisible sword. "A true knight you are." Chara managed to get out before Asriel tackled him to the ground.

"What about me! What about me! I want to be a knight too!" Asriel looked to Chara, giving the boy a big goofy grin while he held himself over the small child.

"A wimp like you? I've never seen someone less fit to be a knight in my life!" Chara prodded as he pushed Asriel off of him. "Grow a few more inches and we'll talk." Chara teased.

"Awww no fair! Im totally knight material! Tell him Papyrus!" Asriel cried out to the tall skeleton who had sat down, staring at the commotion.

"MR CHARA. I DO BELIEVE THAT PRINCE ASRIEL IS FIT TO BE A KNIGHT!" the skeleton pleaded, "BESIDES, I ALONE CANNOT DEAL WITH ANY POSSIBLE DANGER WITHOUT A TRUSTY COMPANION!"

"Nope! Not until Prince Asriel proves to me that he can handle himself in the face of pure terror." Chara crossed his arms, cementing his words

Papyrus gasped, "PURE TERROR!? MY MY, PRINCE ASRIEL I SHALL ACCOMPANY YOU ON YOUR QUEST FOR GREATNESS NO MATTER HOW LONG IT MAY TAKE!" Papyrus went and stood by Asriel, "AS YOUR LOYAL SUBJECT, I COULD NOT LET A ROYAL FAMILY MEMBER UNDERGO SUCH A TASK ALONE!" he proclaimed as he picked up Asriel and placed him atop his shoulders, "NOW ON TO GLORY!" Papyrus exclaimed as he strode over to a cactus in the corner of the room, "PERHAPS IF PRINCE ASRIEL WERE TO HUG THIS POKEY PLANT, IT WOULD PROVE TO YOU THAT HE IS KNIGHT MATERIAL!' Papyrus looked back at Chara.

Chara gave a thumbs up, knowing that the plant was a cactus and would cause much pain to the young goat. Papyrus pushed Asriel forward to the plant.

Asriel flashed a worried look to Papyrus, "Y-you sure about this Papyrus, Chara?" To which both of them nodded a yes. Asriel inched closer to the cactus until he was arms length away from it and jumped into the plant. Stifled cries could be heard coming from Asriel as he pulled himself away from the plant and turned around. "Could you guys please help?" Asriel's voice was cracking as be held tears back from all of the spines in him.

Chara laughed, his laughter overcoming him as he fell onto the floor, "You dummy!"

Papyrus gave a nervous laugh before rushing over to Asriel to help him get the spines out when the three of them froze as a knock was heard at the door.

"Whats all the commotion about?" They heard a familiar soft voice calling from the other side of the door.

Papyrus began to hurriedly pick out the nestles from Asriel's torso, the small goat getting closer and closer to full on sobbing with each spine extracted.

Toriel opened the door and screamed, "My baby!" She rushed to Asriel, knocking Papyrus out of them way and picking Asriel up. "What happened? How did these cactus spines get in you?" Toriel turned to glare at Chara and Papyrus to which they responded by looking away.

"It's ok mom, I was doing it to prove I'm brave." Asriel said weakly, "I was showing them that I was strong." Asriel finished as he passed out.

Toriel fumed as she stared daggers at Papyrus who had taken to hiding behind his hands and Chara, who had buried his face to keep from showing his laughter, "We are going to have a LONG discussion about you two's behaviour when I get back." Toriel said sternly as she rushed from the room with Asriel in her hands.

The two could hear Toriel in the next room tending to Asriel's wounds. "We sure did mess up." Papyrus hung his head.

"Nah, it's gonna give him some pain tolerance, something like that is nothing." Chara pulled up his sleeve to show Papyrus a few scars, "Now THESE hurt."

Papyrus was taken aback, "H-HUMAN, WHAT HORRIBLE BEAST WOULD DO THIS TO SUCH A YOUNG BOY!?"

Chara realised what he had done and immediately covered himself, "Uh, no worries Papyrus, just fell down a couple times before I got here."

"I-IF YOU SAY SO HUMAN, PERHAPS WE SHOULD APOLOGISE TO ASRIEL WHEN HE WAKES UP, TORIEL APPEARED TO BE INCREDIBLY UPSET." Papyrus stammered out, "A-AND I DON'T WANT TO EXPERIENCE HER WRATH, I'VE HEARD STORIES ABOUT THE QUEENS RAGE BEFORE." Papyrus said as he began chewing his gloved hands.

"Why? Toriel will get a little upset and Asgore will step in and save us." Chara shrugged her shoulders, "I don't see the point in wasting my breath on it."

"BUT HUMAN!" Papyrus interjected.

"But nothing!" Chara stopped Papyrus firmly. "Now let's go, I would like to explore a little bit."

"ALRIGHT HUMAN, BUT I STILL THINK WE SHOULD APOLOGISE SOMETIME!" Papyrus tried again to reason with Chara.

"Nope." Chara said as he slid off the bed and walked to the door, "ya coming bonehead?"

Papyrus looked back and forth before answering with a sigh, "I SUPPOSE HUMAN." getting up and following Chara out of the door and into the foyer.

"Care to show me around this place Papyrus?" Chara said, extending his hand to Papyrus.

"SURE HUMAN! THOUGH I CAN REALLY ONLY SHOW YOU THE INSIDE OF THE PALACE FOR NOW, I BELIEVE QUEEN TORIEL WOULD MUCH RATHER TAKE YOU AROUND THE UNDERGROUND HERSELF!" Papyrus exclaimed, gaining his zeal back as he took Chara's hand in his own and lead him out of the house and into the palace. "NOW THIS HUMAN, IS THE THRONE ROOM." the skeleton said as he pointed to the two large chairs behind a bed of golden flowers being illuminated by a ray of light.

Chara was taken aback at how beautiful the scene was,there we're panes of stained glass lining both sides of the throne room, a tan marble cut floor was a crisp sheen and the ceiling so high it gave Chara vertigo.

"MAGNIFICENT, ISN'T IT?" Papyrus joined Chara in gazing upon the throne room. "THIS WAS THE LAST PLACE IN THE UNDERGROUND TO BE CONSTRUCTED DUE TO ASGORE AND TORIEL WISHING TO BUILD THE OTHER TOWNS AND AREAS BEFOREHAND, KING ASGORE MAY NOT LOOK AS IF HE HOLDS ANY GREAT POWERS WITHIN HIMSELF, BUT THE ENTIERTY OF THE UNDERGROUND WAS SHAPED IN 10 DAYS." Papyrus sighed in amazement, "HOW I WISH TO BE AS STRONG KING ASGORE ONE DAY. BUT FOR NOW, OBTAINING A SEAT IN THE ROYAL GUARD IS MY GOAL." Papyrus finished with a great puff of his chest, but quickly changed his demeanor once he heard his cellphone ringing. Papyrus answered the phone after a few rings, sweat pooling on the skeletons brow as he flipped it open and answered with. "Y-YES QUEEN TORIEL? U-UH YES, WE ARE IN THE CASTLE AT THE MOMENT, ASRIEL HAS AWAKENED AND IS GOOD AS NEW? SPLENDID NEWS!" Papyrus jumped at this information, "O-OH, YOU WANT US BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE TO TALK TO US?" Papyrus looked down to Chara who shrugged his shoulders, "Y-YES MA'AM, WE ARE ON OUR WAY NOW!" Papyrus hung up the phone and picked Chara up, "OFF WE GO HUMAN, WE MUST MEET WITH THE QUEEN NOW." Papyrus sprinted through the halls, passing giant panes of glass, Chara wondered how something without muscles could run so fast, but as soon as he finished this thought they were at the door to the Dreemur's residence.

Papyrus knocked three times before Toriel opened the door with a very scolded and very bandaged looking Asriel at her side.

"Come here Papyrus." Toriel commanded the skeleton

"Y-YES MA'AM!" Papyrus stuttered out as he nervously approached Toriel

Toriel grabbed Papyrus by the head and dragged him around the room, "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN PAPYRUS, I TOLD YOU TO WATCH OVER THEM AND MAKE SURE NOTHING HAPPENS AND THIS IS WHAT I WALK INTO? POOR ASRIEL HAD OVER 50 NEEDLES IN HIM, DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IM SAYING?" Before Papyrus could answer Toriel continued, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU UNDERSTAND, BECAUSE IF SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS AGAIN AFTER I GAVE YOU EXPLICIT INSTRUCTIONS TO CARE FOR THE TWO OF THEM, NOT. EVEN. SANS! WILL BE ABLE TO PROTECT YOU." Toriel bellowed as Asgore walked into the foyer.

"Dear, please don't hurt the poor skeleton, he was only wrapped up in the fun of the two kids I'm sure." Asgore reasoned with the furious Toriel.

"FINE!" Toriel finished, letting Papyrus go from her death grip. Papyrus landed on the floor with a loud bump.

"I AM SO SORRY QUEEN TORIEL, NEVER AGAIN WILL ANY HARM BEFAL EITHER ASRIEL OR CHARA UNDER MY WATCH." Papyrus' voice shook, on the verge of tears as he grovelled at Toriel's feet.

Toriel sighed, calming down from her previous fury, "I'm sorry Papyrus, I was just so wound up about all of this, it just kind of popped out." Toriel grabbed the skeleton and hoisted him into a big hug. "And for you Chara, please don't go playing any more of these tricks on Asriel."

Chara nodded his head in a yes motion as he looked to Asriel, catching him looking at him and avoiding his gaze.

"Hey there Azzie, take a picture, it'll last ya longer." Chara smirked as he leaned around Toriel to get a better look at Asriel, who was also quickly moving around to the other side of his mother. "Oh, come on, you're alright aren't ya? No need to hide from me." Chara said as Toriel stopped Asriel.

"Now stop it you two. If the two of you keep this up I'll fall." Toriel sternly requested,

"Ok mom." Asriel said, turning around to face Chara, "I know I almost got you in trouble, but do you think we could be friends?" Asriel shyly asked looking down, to embarrassed to look at the boy.

"Nope!" Chara smile as he walked back towards the room.

Asriel was stunned at Chara's quick response "B-but, please?" Asriel pleaded as he chased after Chara.

"Nope!" Chara answered once again, beginning to whistle a small melody.

"I sure hope those two will get along." Toriel spoke softly, thinking over it once again. Chara was everywhere and well Asriel… He was Asriel.

"They will honey, just give them time to warm up to each other." Asgore answered, taking Toriel into his arms. "Now let's give them a bit of time to themselves and we can go make lunch for everyone." Asgore's warm demeanor spread to Toriel.

"What a splendid idea." Toriel responded, giving Asgore a small kiss and walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Chara?" Asriel said, plopping down onto the soft mattress again, "You aren't mad at me are you?"

"Yep, I sure am, furious in fact." Chara spoke in a deadpan voice

"Y-youre kidding right?" Asriel stuttered out.

"Nope. I am soooooo mad." Sarcasm seeping into each word that chara spoke.

"Please Chara!" Asriel pleaded. "Don't be mad at me!" Asriel sunk down into the bed.

"Aww poor goaty woaty, upset that I might be mad at him." Chara sang, "Well I am." Chara snickered, attempting to contain the laughter building up inside of him from tormenting Asriel.

"Come on, please say you're playing." Asriel said solemnly.

"Nope!" For the third time Chara said this with glee in his voice.

"Chara, please?" Tears seeped into the young goat's voice.

"Nope! Until the end of time there will be nothing but anger for you in my heart Asriel, and there isn't a thing you can do about it." Chara shot at Asriel once again.

"B-but-" Chara interrupted Asriel's stutters and stammers with a swift "No" Causing Asriel to burst into tears. "Wh-, why? What did I do to make you so mad at me?" Asriel blubbered into his blanket.

"No reason, just am." Chara snickered to himself, "Oh come on Azzie, no need to work yourself up about me." Chara sighed out, wishing for Asriel to stop crying.

"Why not!" Asriel cried, wiping his nose on his shirt sleeve and trying to control his crying,

"Because, because Im not worth crying over." Chara whispered the last part hoping Asriel didn't hear it but also hoped that Asriel would stop crying.

"What did you say?" Asriel finally brought his crying to a stop, with only a sniffle here and there.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Chara went back to his happy demeanour.

Toriel opened the door to see a crying Asriel on his bed and Chara sitting at the desk facing him, "Asriel, what happened baby?" Toriel cooed, walking over to his bed and sitting down.

"Nothing mom, everything is alright." Asriel mumbled looking down, wiping away the last of his tears and flashing his mother a grand smile. "You worry about me too much, I'm gonna be big and strong like dad one day!" putting on a show of bravado.

"Chara, you wouldn't happen to know why Asriel was crying would you?" Toriel eyed Chara from where she was sitting, feeling like something was up.

"No ma'am." Chara shrugged his shoulders, "He might have thought the cactus was gonna get him or something." Chara pointed at the plant and imitated Asriel, "AH, GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Chara finished as he fell out of his chair laughing.

Asriel puffed out his cheeks, "No mom, it wasn't that, it was nothing, I'm alright now."

Toriel let out a small laugh, "Ok dear, you're father and I are making lunch right now and it should be ready in a few." Toriel said as she got up from the bed and walked to the door, "Have fun you two." She said as she closed the door behind her and walked back to the kitchen.

"Chara." Asriel yawned.

"Yea?" Chara yawned back, cursing himself that he caught the yawn.

"'m really sleepy now." Asriel murmured and grabbed his pillow.

"Sleep then, but, I am kinda sleep too." Feeling his eyelids droop Chara got on the bed and pushed Asriel over, "Move over, you're hogging the whole bed." Chara mumbled and finally managed to move the goat boy. Sleep seeping into his words and finally his eyes.

Asriel just sunk deeper into the bed and got comfy, "Mhm." He dozing off. The two finally asleep

Toriel entered the room soon after, "Kids, Lunch is rea-Oh!" She smiled as she covered the two of them up with a sheet and silently exited the room.

* * *

 **Thanks Cinnamon!**

 **Lord Kharl OUT!**


End file.
